The Internet brings forth numerous benefits, one of which is telepresence. In general, telepresence refers to technologies (e.g., monitors, speakers, cameras, microphones, or computers connected to a network) that enable a person to feel as if he were present, to give the appearance that he were present, or to have the effect that he were present, at a location other than the true location he is at. Telepresence has many practical applications, one of which is in the field of health care. In this case, telepresence, or more specifically, health presence, enables patients and healthcare professionals (e.g., doctors and nurses) at different locations to interact with each other (e.g., to conduct medical sessions or examinations) as if they were at the same location (e.g., in the same room such as a doctor's office).